The Search for the Spirit Stones
by fuckibgtypos
Summary: Sensei Wu discovers a prophecy in which a second team of ninja is formed. A team of opposites. A team of girls - girls whose powers contrast the boys'. Water vs Fire, Metal vs Lightning, Wind vs Earth, Nature vs Ice, and Darkness vs Light. Will they befriend one another and work together, or will the team crumble and break? Rated for language and maybe violence. ON HIATUS
1. The Prophecy

**Note: This is based way in the beginning of Ninjago, most likely between seasons 1 and 2. Nya is with Jay, Lloyd is an adult, and Garmadon is still evil. Thanks. Some ideas I found will be taken from the newer episodes and placed into this time, but it's still based in the beginning. Sorry if this is confusing.**

~Chapter One~

Nya ran through the bounty, towards Sensei Wu's room. He had called her in for an unspecified 'important mission'. She knocked on his door.

"Come in, Nya," She heard though the door. Slowly, she pushed it open.

Sensei Wu stood in the room, looking tired. His beard was droopier, seeming to fall lower than normal. He was slumped over a bit, very unlike himself and his normal perfect posture. His room was clustered full of old scrolls, books, and other important files.

"You... said you needed my help?" Nya asked.

"Yes, Nya," he started, just as energetic as always. "I have been doing research for quite sometime and I finally found the prophecy I was looking for. Please summon my pupils."

"Yes, Sensei," Nya replied, darting back out of the room.

~In the Control Room~

"My students," Wu began. "I'm afraid I have some good news and some bad news."

Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, and Lloyd were all lined up, facing Sensei Wu.

"What is it, Master?" Zane asked.

"Well, first off, I have come to learn that there are five more ninja. Your counterparts, if you will. They are your opposite powers. The ones that balance you out. But... they're all female."

The ninja were silent for a moment.

"What's the good news?" Kai asked, before being slapped on the arm by Nya.

"That was the good news, dipstick," Cole mocked.

"The bad news," Wu continued. "Is that we have a new enemy to face."

"Who, Master?" Zane once again asked.

"That, I do not know. Scrolls are rarely that simply, Zane. I do however, know your counterparts. Kai, the element opposite you is water. Water is calm and defensive, while fire is hot and violent. This female will be calm, logical, and will not stand for your impulsive ways. Be careful what you say around her. Jay, the element opposite you is metal. Metal not only attracts lightning, but absorbs it. The metal ninja will understand and accept you for who you are, but will also easily be able to change some things about you, will your full consent. This ninja is, in a good way, manipulative. Cole, your opposite is wind. Wind kicks up earth, and moves it around. The wind master will easily move you to new places and new ideas. But, will not be able to change what is already set in stone. Zane, your opposite is nature. Ice freezes over nature. The ninja of nature will be kind and warm to you, but will also be very sensitive. If you are not careful, you could freeze her over, and make it so she cannot feel anything towards you. Be careful. Lloyd, your opposite is darkness. Not necessarily evil, but often feared by most people, this girl will likely be cold, and impulsive. She will try to be caring, but will come off as frightening, or deceptive. It is not your job to show her the light, but instead to learn to accept the darkness."

The ninja all nodded, taking in this new information.

"Ooh! I can't wait to meet the new ninja! It will be so nice to finally have some girls here!" Nya squealed.

"Well, you've actually already met one of the ninja. The master of metal." Sensei Wu informed them.

"Really? Who is she?" Nya asked.

Wu smiled. "You,"

 **Sorry this chapter was so short! I promise they'll be longer in the next update. Anyway, please comment if you liked this story! Ninjaturtl3s, out!**


	2. Where To Start

**Note: Kunoichi is pronounced koon-oh-eech.**

~Chapter Two~

"Me?!" Nya asked, astonished. She stumbled back a bit, taken completely by surprise. She looked around at all the shocked faces of her friends. Her eyes landed on Jay, who was not taken aback, but was instead smiling. Nya's heart came to a steady pace once again, and the room suddenly felt clearer as she began to feel not fear, but excitement about her new role.

"You are the ninja of metal,"

Welp, there goes her calm nature.

"Wait a minute," Nya started, gesturing towards Jay. "I'm Jay's opposite? How can that be? I mean, we're not _that_ different. Sure, I'm pretty anal about everything, where as Jay is carefree, and yes, I tend to be cautious while Jay goes running towards new things, and Jay tends to talk a lot and I, on the other hand- Oh my God, you're right! We are opposites,"

"That's weird," Kai stated. "When Sensei was describing the ninja, I really thought you sounded more like the water ninja,"

"Nya, the water ninja?" Wu chortled. "That's a stupid idea, Kai! Hahahaha...!"

"Yeah!" They all laughed, giggling together at the thought of Nya being the water ninja. After a while, they all sat back down in the circle of furniture. Sensei stood, Nya sat in a chair diagonal from his left, Jay on the arm rest, Kai in a beanbag, Lloyd in another beanbag, and Cole and Zane on the couch on Wu's right.

"That was a good laugh," Wu muttered to no one in particular.

"So Sensei, how will we find the other kunoichi?" Zane asked.

"Kunoichi?" Lloyd asked, sitting up and titling his head to the right, much like a dog.

"It is the term for a female ninja," Zane explained.

"Sweet!" Nya squealed from across the room, bring her balled fists to her face in excitement. "That sounds way cooler than ninja! Kunoichi..."

She sighed in happiness, now lost in a daydream land.

"To answer your question Zane, we must find the ninja, you're correct. And fate will definitely bring them to us, we just don't know when or where. We could go looking for them if you like, but it might take some time," Sensei Wu presented. The room was quite silent now, everyone focused on the fact that their lives were changing, and that the team would never be the same. The room grew nerve racking, a knot in everyone's stomachs other then Zane, who just had butterflies in his.

"Eh, I'd rather go looking for these dames than just wait around for them to show up," Kai shrugged, earing a punch in the arm from Nya. "OW! What was that for?"

"Dames?" She questioned, very annoyed.

"Actually Nya, he's not entirely wrong. You see, the actually definition of 'dame' is-" but Zane was cut off by the cold glare of Nya's soulless glance. Her unforgiving eyes penetrated his very robot soul. He cowered back in fear, pressing his back against the couch. "Kai, I think it would be wise to apologize to Nya,"

"So," Cole inturrepted. "Where do we start?"

* * *

"In their element?" Kai asked, walking through Jamanakai Village along with the ninja, now including Nya. The six were dressed in their casual clothes, traveling through the villages of Ninjago to find the other elementals. And of course, Kai was getting impatient. "What the heck does that mean?"

"He means we will find them near the sources of their powers," Zane answered. "After all, that's where he found us,"

"What do you mean?" Jay questioned.

"Think about it," Cole instructed. "Kai and Nya were recruited at the Blacksmith's, a place where both fire and metal are key. Jay was found flying towards the clouds, which harbor lightning. Zane was meditating in a frozen lake. And I was climbing a mountain!"

"What about me?" Lloyd asked as more shops passed.

"You're the green ninja," Kai theorized. "Maybe you don't count,"

"Whatever. I'm hungry," Lloyd replied.

Nya pointed out a great new restaurant that was only a few blocks away. After walking for a solid five minutes, the ninja found the building. It was small, almost like a café. There were twin doors leading into it, and set up against the side wall was a small little outdoor seating area. There were black metal fences surrounding the area, with brambles of red roses covering the bars.

The ninja stepped into the quaint shop. The inside was dark. Twisted chandeliers hung, lighting the walls with shadows that looked much like a forest. The ninja all ordered their food and seated themselves outside.

"So," Nya finally said, breaking the silence. "Where should we look for the other ninja?"

"Well, let's see..." Cole thought. "What are the elements?"

"Water," Kai started.

"Nature," Zane continued.

"Wind," Cole added.

"And Shadows," Lloyd finished.

"Well," Jay offered. "Water would most likely be by the ocean."

"No, Sensei said she would be calm," Zane corrected. "She's most likely be somewhere like a pond, a lake, or a stream."

"Like, in the mountains?"

"Exactly, Cole." Zane answered.

"It makes sense that the Master of Wind would be there too," Jay added. "There's that company, what's it called..."

"High In The Sky!" Nya finished.

"That's it."

"They do all kinds of aerial tricks there!" Nya informed them excitedly. "Sky diving, hang gliding, flight training-"

"The Ninja of Nature would be there too. Oh, thank you," Kai was interrupted as the waiter brought out everyone's lunch. "Think about it: Trees, flowers, animals, plus that Nature Reserve!"

"What about Shadows? Lloyd asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well..." Cole started. "There are lots of shadows in the forest,"

"Yeah," Jay agreed. "She's probably there too. We'll go find them right after we ea-"

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard from inside the café, followed by the shouting threat: 'You little theif! Just wait till I get my hands on you!'

Then, before anyone could do anything, a small figure carrying something in their arms darted out through the door and into the small gazebo where the ninja were sitting. Thet leaped over the short fence easily, and kept sprinting. Then the owner came running out. She was a taller, fat woman in a very unflattering outfit. She had a gross mole just above her overly made-up lips and she was sweating like mad.

"NINJA!" Her voice was shrill. "That brat stole my food! GO GET IT BACK!"

And so, the ninja ran into the streets, chasing the mysterious stranger down.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two! Please tell me what you thought, I love to hear from you guys! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
